


圣诞节应该穿什么(PWP

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	圣诞节应该穿什么(PWP

共度了平安夜大餐，又向所有的朋友发去了圣诞祝福，洗完一大堆盘子后，他们都有点累了，前后去洗澡。史蒂夫洗完之后，静静地在床上看书，等着巴基。巴基洗澡的时间长得有些不正常了，他不禁担心，喊了声：“巴基，怎么这么久了还没出来？出什么事了吗？”那边传来被门隔着的朦胧的声音：“我没事，马上就出来了。”史蒂夫放下了心，继续翻动书页。  
此时的浴室，巴基正费力地把自己的腿塞进长筒靴里。那为女孩们设计的靴子对于他健美的腿来说确实有点困难。他终于穿好了，挺直了身体看落地镜中的自己。他全身刮了毛，光溜溜的有些不适应。带着一顶圣诞帽，头发盘在脑后，额前落下几缕碎发垂在锁骨上。他的脖子上带着一个金色的大大的铃铛，他正小心地不让它发出太大的声音。然后是一条红色的吊带短裙，上身紧绷，把他柔软的胸肌挤出一条深沟，胸口还有一圈白色的绒毛装饰。下身是蓬松的大摆短裙，长度还遮不住他的大半个屁股。长筒靴里系着两条吊带，连接着裙下若隐若现的丁字裤。他靠近镜子，小心翼翼地抹上跟娜塔莎借的那个“俄罗斯红”的口红，朝着外面喊了一声：“我出来啦。”  
一声高跟鞋触地的声音就伴随着铃铛的清脆的一摇，这声音慢慢靠近了史蒂夫。他放下书，抬头便看到他的爱人倚在门边看着他。“操。”史蒂夫字正腔圆地吐出一个脏字。他很少说脏话，巴基心里默默觉得他每次说脏话都性感得冒烟，此刻他已经有些按耐不出了。伴随着那响声，巴基努力维持着自己的平衡，走着一字步到了史蒂夫面前，居高临下地说：“我来告诉你，圣诞节到底应该穿什么。”  
史蒂夫迫不及待就把他拉上床，巴基按住他的手：“别急，大男孩，礼物要慢慢拆。”言罢，让史蒂夫平躺在床上，把他的下身脱得一件不剩，然后跨坐上史蒂夫的腰下，稍稍抬臀把自己的裙摆散开。他慢慢趴下，直到他的胸和史蒂夫的胸完全贴在一起，那绒毛蹭得史蒂夫痒痒的。他用双手撑起头跟史蒂夫对视，就这样开始了律动。丁字裤丝滑的布料和无法包裹的臀跟史蒂夫早已挺立的性器摩擦，巴基就这样趴在史蒂夫的胸上，嘴唇不时蹭到他的下巴，每一次动作就带来铃铛的一串响声。史蒂夫看着他眼前那双朦胧着水汽的绿眼睛，和在他胸上摩擦的、被紧绷着的胸，发出沉重的喘息，又因为欲望没有被完全照顾而难受。他双手抚摸上那因为向前爬而格外圆滚的臀大力揉捏，靠近巴基的耳朵，说：“宝贝别折磨我了好不好，我想进去了。”  
巴基坐起来，稍稍向后靠，那裙摆就像花一样展开在史蒂夫眼前。他用手指挑开丁字裤的布料，露出已经湿润腻滑的穴口，抚摸了几下那个大家伙抬起身一点点让自己把它吞进去。“巴基已经为我准备好了？宝贝好乖。”史蒂夫说着，便只是看着他艰难地吞进去，一点忙也不帮他。巴基在终于坐上了史蒂夫的性器后狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后撑着史蒂夫的腰开始上下动作。每一次向上都留到只剩头部，带出粉红色的嫩肉，落下时又一坐到底，直接击中了那敏感的一点。巴基一边动着，一边舒服地叫出声，脖子上的铃铛也愉悦地应和着。史蒂夫甚至没怎么动，巴基就把自己操射了，白色的液体打在鲜红的裙子上，还溅到了史蒂夫的腹部。  
巴基舒服地向后靠，却突然被一双手接住后腰，后穴中的性器也突然进到更深。等到他反应过来时，他们已经换了个位置，巴基被史蒂夫牢牢地禁锢在身下。史蒂夫把手探到巴基的背后，把那复杂的系带一根根解开，解放了巴基被紧绷的胸部。那两团饱满光滑的肉立刻软下来，史蒂夫先是隔着裙子揉捏，然后把上半身的衣服都扯到腰间，只留下下半身的短裙。那两团可怜的肉已经留下许多红色的指印了，史蒂夫低头用唇舌在挺立的乳头上打圈，又同时抚慰着另一边的乳房。巴基受不了地想向上逃走，又被史蒂夫一点点拉回来。“你.....你怎么可以这样....吸我！”他恼羞成怒。“难道宝贝不喜欢吗？”巴基找不到借口反驳了，索性自暴自弃，把自己送上史蒂夫的嘴边，反正今天穿上这身衣服的不还是自己。  
终于折磨够了他的胸，史蒂夫坐起来，把巴基的两条长腿驾到他的肩膀上，靴子光滑的皮革和他的皮肤发出摩擦的响声。他钳住巴基的腰，开始向前挺动。刚刚才经历过高潮的巴基再一次被快感冲晕，史蒂夫稍稍上翘的性器每一次冲撞都不偏不倚地顶到他的敏感点。他的手没地方放，想要去够史蒂夫的脖子又够不着，只好扳住自己的双腿，让自己更加和史蒂夫嵌合。史蒂夫低头来吻他，舌头滑过他的每一颗牙齿，像是要把对方吸进自己的身体里。现在史蒂夫的唇上也有“俄罗斯红”了。史蒂夫被巴基紧紧地包裹，他们的结合处流出透明的混合液体，  
巴基已经射过两次了，但史蒂夫还没有要软下来的预兆。他受不住这快感的袭击，眼角沁出了泪花，“史蒂夫，你....你怎么还不射啊，我受不了了！”见身上的史蒂夫依旧埋头苦干，没有要停的意思，脖子上的铃铛还该死地在响，巴基开始一下下地收缩自己的穴口，果然，史蒂夫说：“噢天，巴基，别....别这样。”巴基依旧努力地一下一下大力吸着史蒂夫的性器，让它一点点更加深入。终于，随着两种不同的呻吟，他们一起释放了。史蒂夫依旧把自己埋在巴基里面，泻力往旁边趴下。  
温存片刻之后，史蒂夫把巴基抱到浴缸去一起清理身子。换上新的床单和同样红绿配色的毛绒睡衣，史蒂夫紧紧地抱着巴基钻进被窝里。这时，窗外的圣诞钟声响起。一直晕睡着的巴基迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，嘟囔了什么。史蒂夫没有听清，凑近让他再说一遍。“我说，记得明天要去结婚的。”史蒂夫笑笑，把他抱得更紧，期待着第二天的晨光洒进他们的卧室。


End file.
